Negima: Rise of Darkness
by Zeke5000
Summary: Okay, updating times vary due to work so you might not get another update in three weeks. And after a long time, Chapter 7; Wins and Losses is out after a longish hiatus.
1. The Meeting

**This is my first Negima fic, Lets have some fun okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima at all, I'm just a fellow fan of the Anime/Manga.**

* * *

><p><em>Finally, It's the Graduation ceremony for Class 3-A. After their adventures in the Magical World Negi and the rest of the Ala Alba studied for the next year for Graduation, and all of Mahora looked forward to it.<em>

_That night though, would be known as the greatest single handed defeat the Ala Alba, as well as Mahora, has ever had, their defeat at the hands of a Mysterious group. Everyone in Mahora, even Negi himself, has been captured. In his last efforts, Negi was able to let Konoka Konoe, and her lifelong friend Setsuna Sarkurazaki escape._

_With Enemies of frightening power after them, Setsuna and Konoka run for their lives to get help from their new friends in the Magical World, but will they make it in time to save Mahora?._

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later:<strong>

"Setsuna! We're here!" exclaimed Konoka happily. Setsuna was in a daze, they've been running for three weeks, three weeks since Mahora was taken over, even her Teacher Negi wasn't able to hold back the threat. _It's hard to believe it's been three weeks since everything happened.._ She looked into the sky, _I hope everyone's alright._ "Hey Setsuna!" Setsuna was dragged from her daze to see Konoka's face right in front of her, which caused her to yelp and jump back, causing Konoka to laugh, "Hehehe... Setsuna you were spacing out again." Setsuna regained her composure before bowing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.." she said, her head bowed in shame.. Konoka put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "It's Okay Setsuna, you don't have to apologize." she said smiling. Setsuna shook her head and she smiled, "Lets move, They could be anywhere." Konoka's smile faded only for a second as they made their way to to a village in western China, approx. hundred and fifty miles from the sea of japan. How they got that far? lots of running and rides from locals.

As they entered Setsuna looked around very carefully, _I don't see any sign of those Things, maybe we got away?_ she shook her head at the last thought. The things that attacked Mahora have been chasing the two girls for the last three weeks, she doubted that they would give up so easily. As they walked through Setsuna saw a wanderer eating at a small open shack, he had a sword next to him so she guessed that he was a swordsman, she couldn't see his face cause it was under a hood, and being twenty feet away didnt help much either, but what she didn't expect was the Man looking towards her. She quickly turned her head away and kept on, after a bit she looked back and she saw that the man was back to eating, _I wonder who that was.._ "Setsuna! I got the supplies!" She looked towards Konoka and thought, _Even though the world is falling down, She still stays positive despite the terror she has come across.._ With fresh supplies, they made their long trek into the rocky mountains.. _It'll be quite a while before we get the Gate port in Wales._ They didn't seem to notice the multiple shadows creeping behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later:<strong>

It had gotten dark, they would rest in their small camp for the night, then continue on at dawn, by doing this they estimate that they would get to the Gate Port in a few months.

Funny thing is, three weeks before, the Ala Alba planned to go the Magical World for couple months after graduation, right now they could be having fun there, but these mysterious monsters came and took over Mahora, in the last three weeks, no one has heard from them.

Setsuna kept watch, she hadn't gotten much slepp the last few weeks, Konoka usually healed her so she could continue. The fact that Konoka's Provisional Contract from Negi was still working, meant that he was still alive, which meant that the others were also.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something move, she looked up in time to move out of the way from an attack from above. Looking around, she saw four figures in the shadows, they seemed to glow, not to mention that they looked human, but were more mutated.

Konoka wake up moments after the attack and screamed, Setsuna saw one attack Konoka and she moved to get her away. Holding Konoka bridal style Setsuna jumped through the trees, "Setsuna, what about our stuff?" she asked. "Don't worry, we'll shake them off and go back for the stuff later okay?" Konoka nodded.

Just as Setsuna landed on the ground a hand grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip and release Konoka, who rolled few feet away. Konoka was picked up by creepy looking hands, they almost looked like lizard scales. Setsuna was about to move but she was pushed down when a clawed foot rested on her back, holding her down, another one emerging from the ground.

A voice that sounded like hissing was heard, "You gave usssss a good workout...you certainly stayed ahead of usss the lassst few weeksss, but now, we need to take you back so we can use you asss sslaves.." Setsuna knew this was the end, she didn't have either of her pactio cards, nor was she strong enough to fight four of the beasts that even Negi had a hard time with. _But now that I think of it, it almost seemed like they-_ her thoughts were cut short when a new voice appeared, "You guys are something else, attacking Women? How low can you get."

She was able to turn her head towards the voice as the hissing voice replied, "They belong to usss, we can do whatever we pleasse.." there was a pause before the man replied, "What a buch a balony..Oh well, sorry for the trouble, I'll leave you to your business." She heard foot steps walked away and got mad, not even knowing that she stood up knocking the thing above down even surprising the lizard men, "Hey! whats the big idea, you bastard?" The man, who was hooded and cloaked stopped and turned his head, "You seem like you can handle yourself." Sestuna recognized the garb, she also saw the sword, _It's that guy!_ she thought as he then turned around, the Hissing man grabbed Setsuna by the hair pulling her to the ground, "Don't get any ideas Human." it looked at the man, "So, you gonna leave or what?" The man's answer was him drawing his sword, "Why would I? I've been following you all day, you guy's sure are stupid, or you can only sense these two girls...Well i kinda figured that you were after them, but then again I know exactly what you are to." The Snake-like man shouted, "What do you know? We'll just kill you now, attack!" Ignoring the Girls, the four lizard people charged and leaped at the man, who was pulling something from his pocket and a sudden flash enveloped the area. When the light vanished the lizard-like people disintegrated.

Setsuna has never seen such an attack before, Konoka was also shocked that someone was able to save them. Both Girls stared at the man as he stared at them, he took his hood off revealing black hair blue eyes and a handsome face aside from the scar, and a little bit of non seriousness was there, he kinda remined them of Kotarou, but only more adult like. The Man then said, "So, you must be those two I saw in that village."

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for the first Chapter, there will be a flashback when Mahora was taken, and a little more information of these Lizard-like monsters(how powerful they are, how they took over Mahora ect.).<strong>


	2. New Friend and Comrade

**Now lets see...I'll be putting in couple Small flashbacks amongst other things in this chapter, so a little story telling is due. I'll put in whats going on at Mahora next chapter maybe..wow, have alot of stuff to cover in just two-three chapters..Oh well.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Negima, if i did well...who knows.**

* * *

><p>Both Setsuna, Konoka and the Man who rescued them made it back to the camp, The man insisted that they move onward, "Since their scouts are destroyed, there's no reason to think they wont be able to find out where we are, they mightv'e reported it before they attacked you." earlier they had explained to him what happened over the last few weeks, and their plans to go to the Magical World he was sorry to hear about that and decided to accompany them there.<p>

"That would make sense, considering that they were able to find us even though we had a good several days ahead of them." said Setsuna, "Alright, lets go then."

As they packed up Konoka remembered how they escaped..but she never did learn why Negi only helped them...

_**Flashback:**_

_Konoka was being pulled by Setsuna as they ran through the burning alleyways. Only five hours ago did strange and powerful monsters emerged from a Portal that opened right near the World Tree. Mahora was being attacked. All Setsuna saw was four figures that stayed by the portal, and fearing for Konoka's safety She went to go hide where those things wouldn't find them._

_Course that was wishful thinking that they would give up easily. Someone in a white hooded coat had just suddenly appeared in front of them. He spoke calmly, "Leaving already? We wont hurt you, you two are to special to be allowed to live." His hand glowed and what looked like a beam of light shot from his hand, Setsuna and Kokona were bracing for the hit, but it didnt come. _

_They opened their eyes which they closed in fear, they saw Negi in his lightning form. "Girls, you have to get out of here." The man spoke again, "oh my, I forgot about you." he said it with no emotion at all, he didnt even seem worried. _

_Negi just smiled, "try and stop me." before they knew it, Setsuna and Konoka were enveloped in a strange light, then Negi's voice, "You two must reach the other world, someone will be waiting for you there." That was the last time either of them heard his voice. And the last they saw was that Negi was about to fight the the man before they blacked out.  
><em>

_**End Flashback**_

After they were ready, the man finally decided to introduce himself, "By the way, my name is Sojiro." Konoka responded first holding out her hand, "I'm Konoka Konoe, She's Setsuna Sakurazaki. Nice to meet you Sojiro-san!" she said enthusiastically. Sestuna said nothing, if fact ever since they met Sojiro she had a strange feeling, _Whats going on with me?_ She thought.

Sojiro then said, "If these guys are anything like you say, then we better get moving, I'll set up some distractions so we could buy time." He didn't tell them everything though, like the fact that he has no memory whatsoever, _I'll tell them later._ They went on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHHHHH<strong>

Meanwhile back at Mahora Academy, several people stood across from each other underneath the massive tree which towered over all the buildings., all wearing cloaks to conceal their identities. "We can safely say that the plan is going along as expected." One said, "But we might have a small problem." A much taller man then said, "The one known as Negi Springfield was able to help at least two members of Ala Alba escape, we have no idea were he sent them either."

"What of the scouts sent after these two?" asked one wearing a green hooded cloak. The Taller man said, "They tracked these wo to somewhere in China, but we lost contact several hours ago, we then decided to-" he was interrupted mid sentence. "Your saying that four Lizard Mutants, each one with nine thousand power just vanished into thin air? I thought you said that these Little girl's powers didnt exceed more than five thousand, would you like to explain this to me?" the man yelled.

The taller man shook his head, "I cannot explain this, the only thing I can come up with is that someone of greater power killed them." A man wearing a blue hooded cloak spoke, "Then it is possible that it could be Him." the other three were silent, a shorter man spoke up, "No, it couldn't be, We took care of that meddling brat, he is no threat."

"Well thats all fine and dandy, but I think I know what this is about." they turned to the new voice and the person continued, "it possible that bastard Nagi, the Thousand Master, was involved."

The taller man disagreed, "That couldn't be possible, he wouldn't show himself just because some little girls couldn't stop us."

"What of the rest of his Companions?"

"Some of them just so happened to be at at this wretched location, but that bastard Albireo Imma is nowhere to be found, he isn't even were he was said to have stayed..he's currently gone missing. No trace."

the one who hasn't spoken the entire time, he wore a white hooded coat, he had the hood on so no one could see his face. he said, "It doesn't matter if we didnt get anyone, even if the Magical World gets involed, it will all be according to Plan anyway."

"What is the Plan anyway Sir?" asked the taller man.

"Thats a secret." but in his mind he thought, _I personally made sure that man's memories were wiped, but before I could kill him he got away with the help of the Thousand Master.. He still could prove to be a great threat.._

The man in green then said, "We have other matters to attend to, how is the status on the Rebellion here?" The Taller man said, "It's hard to track their movements, we don't even know where their base of operations are, which for us is kinda bad." They continued on their meeting, seemingly not noticing the small flying camera watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHHHHHHH<strong>

**Three days later:**

"So your pretty sure that your friends are still alive?" asked Sojiro

Setsuna and Konoka nodded. "Our Artifacts still work." Setsuna explained, "So there isn't reason to think they're dead."

After that little encounter three days ago, Sojiro decided to tag along with them to the Magical World for certain reasons, when they asked what he was going to do he just either changed the Subject or said, that is was a secret. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what power was that when you killed those things?" asked Setsuna. Konoka also wondered this, "Yeah, what was that?"

Sojiro nodded and pulled out a small card, "This is a Flare Bomb, massive blast of energy that kills monsters, got these from a friend." The girls wondered who this Friend was. Setsuna was thinking that whoever his friend was He or She was very resourceful. "So, who was it?" asked Konoka. Neither Setsuna or Sojiro expected her to ask. Sighing he said, "I can't tell you, It's a secret." That part of the Conversation ended there.

"So it kills any kind of monster?" asked Setsuna. Sojiro nodded, "Yes, course it won't work on high level demons but hey, good monster repellent" Konoka giggled and Setsuna was just thinking "Anyway, I think we shall keep going." pulling out the map he had he tried to make sense of where they were. "Closest village is there." He pointed at a spot on the map, "about thirty miles west." They stood up and started on their way.

Setsuna pulled Konoka closer to her and whispered, "There's something weird about him, why wont he just tell us?" Konoka just shrugged. "Hey ladies, if we move now and don't stop, we can make good time and get to the village by midnight tomorrow."

"What about the Lizard people?" asked Setsuna. "Not to worry, I had already did something that'll make them lose our trail." They looked at him blankly and he just smiled, they did remember that he said that he'd set up some distractions, they didn't ask what they were though.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

"What the hell is Thissss!" Several of the Lizard goons held up fake versions of Setsuna, Konoka and Sojiro, which started to fade like dust, "Thisss iss jusst like lasst time! But thosse blew up, or turned into fire...now dusst."

"Thats what happens when you underestimate your enemy. You should learn from this or I'll give you the same fate as those pieces of trash that failed." The person's voice sounded icy and cold, but it held a certain authority that even the Lizard beings - Who didn't fear anything - didn't dare argue with him. All the twelve foot scaly Lizard leader said was "Yesss Ssir." "Good that we understand eachother." replied the man. He stared off in the distance talking to himself, "Darkness if rising, what will you do to stop it, little Girls?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter before the Adventure starts. <strong>

**next time we see who this Rebellion at Mahora is, though I think you already know the answer.  
><strong>


	3. The Rebellion

**Alright, now lets get down and update this thing, I'd Like to give Credit to a Friend of mine for taking time to Edit the chapter, So give her a round of Applause!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN NEGIMA! happy reading XD**

* * *

><p><strong>_-HHHH-_<strong>

The Rebellion:

Mahora Academy/10:00pm/Underground Sewer System/

Three weeks five days after Take over

Location: Mahora. . Guard Lizard men can also be seen milling about while small military units of Lizard beings are marching around.

The magic barrier should have prevented the invasion. For unknown reasons, the barrier was down and it appeared to have been disabled purposefully. It never should have happened. The only conclusion one could draw was there must be a traitor in their midst, though they might never find out who it was now. In the dead of night, during the Graduation Ceremony, around thirty thousand of them appeared out of nowhere. It was as if someone said 'Poof' and suddenly they were here, there and everywhere. There wasn't a place you could look where you didn't see them. Chaos reigned over the next week as the Lizard men took control of Mahora. No one knew who was controlling the Lizard men, nor their objecting in taking over Mahora.

For the next two weeks Mahora was transformed into what felt like a prison camp to the residents, as the invaders enacted new laws and curfews to control Mahora's native peoples. The residents of Mahora made attempts to return to a semblance of normal life though vacations, festivals and sleepovers had all been banned, making social interactions and gatherings nearly impossible. Dissidents were imprisoned, abused, or launched through a portal at the World Tree to unknown dimensions.

In spite of the clampdown from the invading army of Lizard men Mahora's residents began to form a rebellion. Over the past week and a half, Lizard men had been killed and places where the Lizard men had taken up residence were slowly being discovered and destroyed. The incidences of attacks on the Lizard men were few, at first, but as time went on, the rebels grew bolder and the attacks began to occur with more frequency. It became obvious to the invaders a rebellion was forming and growing. In an attempt to combat the rebellion, the invaders rounded up the Magic Teachers including the Dean, plus five or six members of the Ala Alba and imprisoned them as warning to others. As attacks on the Lizard men continued, the invaders determined the remaining members of the Ala Alba were the leaders of the rebellion. Fortunately for the rebels, the invaders had been unable to locate and capture Dark Evangel, Albireo Imma, Takamichi Takahata, and Eishun Konoe.

(Line break-Line break)

It was 10:00 PM, five hours past curfew. Those who had been caught breaking curfew were taken elsewhere, presumably for punishment. A young girl in a Mage robe crept into the dark of night. She seemed to be headed for a specific destination and took care to avoid the Lizard men marching throughout Mahora. Though the Lizard men had controlled Mahora for three and one half weeks now, they still did not know the territory well. The young girl easily escaped notice ducking behind dumpsters and other objects as was necessary. Snickering to herself after a close call, she continued on her journey. She took note of an increase in Lizard men on patrols and decided it was due to the increasingly successful attacks by the rebels. Choosing to avoid putting any more thought to the danger she was in, she came to an alleyway, the place where she had been headed all along. Kneeling, she softly placed her hand on the ground and knocked. The ground opened in front of her, revealing a ladder for her to climb down. Working her way down the ladder, she noticed the hole close above her just as she heard a patrol of Lizard men coming. The Lizard men froze in their tracks, listening for where the sound of the closing hole had come from. Believing the sound had come from the alleyway, the patrol searched the area. Coming up empty-handed, they became confused and annoyed. Frustrated, the Lizard men decided to resume their patrol.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, the girl found herself in a massive, ancient sewer pipe. She walked along the pipe taking a left turn after a bit. Continuing, for what seemed like hours, she stopped and turned to face the wall of the pipe at a specific point. Placing her hand on the wall caused the outline of a door to appear and slide open. She walked through the door and into another long passageway. Although she had spent much of her time in this underground location for the past couple of weeks she still couldn't get over the number of passageways it contained.

She walked through the hallway, which had lights along the wall, until she encountered a door. The girl

knocked on the door three times, waited, and then knocked two times, waited, and then knocked four times and stopped. She repeated the succession of knocks and said, "We are the White Wings of the Angel."

The door opened, revealing none other than Kotarou Inugami. He smiled at the girl and said "What took you so long Nee-chan?"

The Girl removed her hood in annoyance, showing herself to be Chisame Hasegawa. "Shut up, it's not my fault that they have more lizard things than normal tonight."

He smirked, "Well, most of us are here, the others are keeping watch for us."

"Wait a sec, who's outside?" she asked.

He responded, "Let's see...Tatsumiya nee-chan...and Kazumi Nee-chan, who has her artifact keeping watch as well."

Suddenly, someone else entered the room. It was Kaede who was partially hidden within her

artifact. "Whew, they bumped up security quite a bit." she said. "I looked around and counted at least fifty more patrols. They are dead set on finding the people who are always destroying their little tower places." she added with a smile.

Kotarou laughed. "Nice! Anyway, everyone's back there." he pointed behind him with his thumb. "The meeting is about to start." The meeting's agenda contained three items: One, a plan to free Negi and the other members of Ala Alba, the teachers, and pretty much everyone else who had been taken through the portal; two, try to figure out where Konoka and Setsuna were; and lastly, three, beating the hell out of the Lizard-Monster Hybrid.

Aside from Kotarou, Chisame, and Kaede, the rest of the meeting's attendees consisted of Takamichi, Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, Albireo Imma, Evangeline, Eishun, Kazumi, and Zazie. The group called themselves the Mahora Revolutionists, a temporary name. Their leader was Takamichi Takahata and the co-leader was Albireo Imma. They were seated on pipes, the floor, or standing around the room.

"Okay, I'd like to begin tonight's meeting discussing a plan to rescue of Negi-kun, and the other members of the Ala Alba. We would also like to be able to save the teachers and students whom were thrown into the portal by the Lizard people." Takamichi started the meeting. Turning to Kaede, "I assume that you have learned something Kaede?"

She nodded, "Yes, it seems as though wherever those things came from is on the other side of that portal. I asked Kazumi if she would send one of her camera golems through it three days ago, and as you know she's been using her artifact for the last few days. I think she has something to say."

Kazumi stood up from the pipe she was sitting on and said "Kaede pretty much summed it up, after I let one of my camera's go through the portal, this was the image we received." A transparent screen appeared above her, the image it held was unlike any they had ever seen before.

The sky was pitch black, full of dark clouds. Lightning crackled. Off in the distance, volcanoes were erupting, fires were ablaze throughout the landscape, and smoke filled the sky. Massive buildings, surrounded by razor sharp fences littered the horizon. Thousands upon thousands of the Lizard-like monsters marched in massive military formations. There were hundreds of massive beasts wearing armor, falling into battle lines and looking very much like an invading army. In short, the place looked like a strange mixture of a pre-historic landscape with pockets of modern buildings and modern, militant Lizard men.

Of greater interest were the hundreds of people in ragged clothes and chains, lined up within the barbed wire walls. The prisoners stood in lines being beaten by the Lizard guards as they were being led into the massive building. There were also people being led out of the building. Plumes of smoke were pouring out of the roof.

The Ala Alba members all gasped. Chisame asked, "Is that who I think..." she stopped mid sentence in shock. Kazumi nodded, "Yes, they are the students taken by the Lizard men..." She looked at the images. "Three and a half weeks of this...I can't even begin to imagine..."

Al looked away. Evangeline shook her head in disgust. "In all my years I have never seen such places like this..." Al agreed, "Yes, this is a deplorable sight." He turned to Kazumi, "I assume this is a live feed, Kazumi-san?" She nodded with despair. "Unfortunately, it is...Right now I sent one other of my artifacts to locate Negi-sensei, so far it hasn't found anything..."

Chisame clenched her fists. "So, while the others are suffering we are just sitting on our hands doing nothing?" Al quickly moved in front of her. "Oh no, we are not just sitting down. Negi knows what he's doing. He sent Sarkurazaki-san and Konoe-san away from Mahora for a very special reason."

"And what exactly is that?" asked Chisame. Eva's voice broke in, "Fufu, remember where they would be going, my naive girl."

"You don't mean..."

Evangeline nodded. "Yes, they are going to the Magical World."

Everyone except Al, Takamichi, Zazie and Kazumi were shocked at this. Chisame then asked, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Eva nodded, "Yes, they are going to see your friend, Jack Rakan, along with the person who has been training with him." Chisame said, "Asuna…?" Eva nodded, "Exactly."

Al jumped in. "Even though they have been gone for only three weeks, they are making steady progress." He had taken a spot sitting cross legged on a sewage pipe. "They are fast approaching one of the gateways to the Magical World as we speak." He said with a smile. "In fact, I'd say that they should arrive in about two days."

Suddenly, someone kicked at his chest from behind, but it passed right through him as usual. The offender was, of course, Evangeline, "Stop taking this so calmly you bastard!"

Albireo laughed lightly. "Calm down Kitty, I am being serious." Eva's face burned with rage and her hand was in a fist. "I told you not to call me that!"

Takamichi spoke up. "Hey, hey now that's enough. We are not here to fight each other." Al was holding Eva by the collar from behind, silence held them all for few more seconds before Al let go saying, "You're right, just wanted to tease her a little." "Damn you."

"In any case, we need to find a way to rescue them." Takamichi pointed to at the screen still showing the image. "Before we can do that, we need to take back Mahora."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated ^_^ and suggestions as well. XD<br>**

**And Again I'd like to thank my Friend for editing this chapter, since she is awesome XD. Lei(not real name XD), you ever read this, Thank you for your help ^_^**

**I'll have the next chapter up later this month, since i have to find out how to continue this. XD  
><strong>


	4. Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Zeke5000


	5. Chapter 4: Despair

**Yes, i know, it's been wayyyy over a year since i lst updated. Well, I've been spending the last year thinking about what to write in the next chapter. So, after a long time of looking and such, I got some new ideas for the enemy which would possibly give away what may have happened to the other members of the Ala Alba within the next couple chapters.**

**well, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: dont own Negima. but if i did, I'd find some way to make Ken bring it back.(rumors september for possible revival...dunno know if it's true.**

* * *

><p>It had been four weeks since mahora was taken, and that Setsuna and Konoka escaped. It has been a long four weeks, but a week ago they met a traveler named Sojiro, who did not tell too much about himself. For the past week they have been avoiding the Lizard like men; leaving traps going in a different direction, even used shikigami to keep them off the trail.<p>

But what they never noticed, was that someone had been watching them this whole time, for the past three weeks. he wore a Black hooded Mage coat, similiar to the one that guy in white wore before they escaped. he had been able to track them using an ability of his, and so far they had been on the outskirts of a small chinese village for the last couple days.

This Man, name unknown, with unknown intentions and unknown powers; just silently watched them.

Closely.

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

Setsuna, Konoka and Sojiro had made it at least 3km away from a village, it was starting to get dark and they had to hurry. if by any guess it would be pitch black in four hours, hopefully they can get there long before it gets too dark. The feeling that Setsuna had been having since Sojiro came got worse, as if a overwhelming power was pressing her down, but she couldnt for the life of her figure out what was going on.

"Sestuna, is everything alright?" setsuna turned to the voice, it was Sojiro, "I'm guessing that you've been feeling something?"

he shook her head, "No, I'm just wondering how everyone is doing right now..." Sojiro put a hand on her shoulder as Konoka was walking up from having to use the bathroom, "I dont know who or what we are dealing with.. And i dont know how they did it, but from the stories you and Konoka told me about them, I can guess that right now they might be planning a way to escape, Right?" Setsuna nodded as Konoka suddenly hugged her arm, "c'mon Se-chan! we dont have much farther to-"

Sojiro suddenly felt a sense of Killing intent and acted. Like lightning he picked up setsuna and Konoka and vanished in Instant Movement reappearing about two hundred yards away from where they were standing. Just then the explosion covering over hundred and fifty yards erupted. setting them down Sestuna looked pale, is if she had never seen such power.

"What was..." she started and Sojiro said, like he knew what was going on, "That is whats known as Silent Death, it's an Spell that compresses a huge amount of magic and Ki into something like a Bullet or anything that is that size up to a bottle of water. it's called Silent Death cause it moves so fast that the sound from it does not even register from the time it was fired to the time it discharged. Then when it hits something, or gets within five feet of the target, it will explode causing..." as he talked, the debris slowly settled and there was a massive crater in the ground, "..a massive crater, instant death to most."

"Whoa Partner, thats the first time that anyone escaped that attack, very good." They turned to see a black hooded man, he was wearing a mage Robe...was he the attacker? "I suppose that since you can dodge that, it was a waste..." he reached into his pocket, they made a defensive stance as he pulled out a small book, reading it he said, "Crap...I didnt expect that thing to cost so much...I think that they over charged me..now i cant by anymore..." he said in a whining tone, Setsuna wondered who the crap he was, but Sojiro, was not so sure now.

"Well, it's nothing to cry over spilt milk right?" the man took of his hood revealing his face, his skin was white, and he had dreadlocks that were at least three feet long when he pulled them out, and he wore sunglasses, "I mean, it's not like things HAVE to be cheap..but still being cheated when i bought that thing..I'm going to have to talk to that sales man once i see him.." The Man looked over at the party and pointed his finger at them, "You two ladies have been naughty, running away from us like that..."

Sojiro didnt like this guy at all, that way he talked, the situation, there was no doubt that this was the man who fired the Silent Night spell, but for him to just appeared without anyone even knowing..he was skilled indeed. "Now you there, with the girls, Dude Listen, i would ask that you let them come back with me you see? those crappy looking' Lizard dudes are looking for ya, hell even my Partner is with them now...soooooooo..." he suddenly got out of his 'happy face' mode and was serious, "I suggest that you let me take them, Dude."

Setsuna couldn't believe this...this guy is on a whole different level then her...this Man was close to Fate and Negi's level..maybe even higher. This man..they cant fight him..no matter what they had to choice but too.. "Hell no." Setsuna looked at the voice, it was Sojiro who spoke out. "I don't think so, these two are my friends, and I'm not going to let you take them, EVER." Sojiro held out a small piece of paper, it was a talisman. a small flash of light soon revealed a massive sword around 11.5 feet long and very wide. The weapon looked soo heavy that it seemed only people like Jack Rakan can use it without difficulty. It also was shaped very differently.

The Man sighed, "Dude, i know that you have this whole 'Hero deal." he used quotation marks as he said that last part, "Going on, but really, your out of your league, seriously." "So what? You and I know that once we get into that Village you cant stop us...So.." Sojiro jumped at the man, sword posed the strike, "Your not going to take them!"

The Man smiled and though it seemed that Sojiro's attack was fast, the man did manage to block it, with a Blade of his own, much smaller than Sojiro's weapon. "You know, I was never good at talking things out peacefully so..." as they locked blades he leaned closer to Sojiro's face, "How about this, Winner gets the Girls, how's that?" he suggested with a smile. Sojiro managed to push hard enough to push the man away, "How about, I just Kick your ass?" The man smiled insanely, "Just the way i prefer the best."

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH <strong>

The man who was with the Lizard soldiers was watching the fight, he had to admit the guy with the girls was holding his own quite well. From his view the fight was going so fast that even he was starting to think that this 'High Speed Battle' was just ridiculous.. no one should have this speed

Course he's been out here forever, that kid down there..he was good to keep up with his partner, But he wondered if it was enough. "geez..i wouldnt know anyway, this fight is too damn fast for me.." It would be good to end this and retreat, there was no way to get the two Girls now, not with them soon the range. "Looks like the fight will have to be in Mundus Magicas... huh?"

A Red Blade was at the mans throat, "Oh..how long have you been here?" he said unfazed by the blade, even though all of the Lizard people were dead as well. there stood a cloaked man who had a gun-like weapon in his other hand said, "Not that long, long enough to kill those weaklings you brought."

"Oh boy..this just isn't my day.." he was monotone in his reply

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

Setsuna couldn't keep her eyes on them, that kind of speed was impossble..course Negi was pretty fast with the Raiten Taisou form of his... Konoka then asked . "Will he be okay Setsuna?" She nodded, "Yes, I think so, I think we better get to the village now, i thini he'll make it." They stared to run away from the battle. But of course, when Konoka noticed... Setsuna was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH<strong>

Sojiro and the Man pushed away from each other and a flash of energy rippled in the air. "Well..Looks like your not just some Street Punk kid with good moves..." He looked at sojiro's weapon. "Thats no ordinary sword...I heard about it..But i never actually thought that you are the master of the Great Sword Ascalon." Sojiro was shocked that the man knew the name of this sword.. it got him distracted enough so that the man was right there in front of his ready to strike, "Die."

Sojiro couldn;t do much, the fact that he was running out of energy while this man still had power was amazing..was the gap really that huge? He heard a clash of metal and he didnt realize that he had closed his eyes. He opened them and setsuna was in front of him. Weapon drawn and surely pissed off. "Setsuna-san?" he said slowly. She looked intently at her enemy, she figured that the only way to beat this guy..was to use her Artifact. "hoho? Whats his? a girl came in with more force that you? I guess you really weren't a cause for concern after all." As if he felt something, his attitude was suddenly different. "I'm going to have to hurry, my partner in crime is in danger..and he's not really much of a fighter at all..what a pain in the ass. So anyway, you going to use your Artifact right, Setsuna Sakurazaki of the Shimeryu? Well, lets see if you can manage not to bore the hell out of me."

Sojiro then realized that something was terribly wrong. But before he could say anything at all She had already brought out her card, crying out "Adeat!" The Man grinned a wicked grin as he held out a strange object from his pocket. "Your finished." was all he said. _"Artifact: Takemikazuchi!"_ next thing that happened strange black magic formed from the man's object surrounded setsuna as she used her artifact. _"ut furetur"_ the man whispered into the object.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Konoka stopped suddenly felt a sense of dread unlike anything she's ever felt before...as if part of her soul was being ripped off. She looked behind her towards where the battle was... What was going on just now? "Se...chan?" she muttered slowly.

What happened to Setsuna?...wait..who is Setsuna? Konoka feels that she was forgetting something very important...he slowly fell to her knees as her eyes gave a glazed look. She was breathing, but something was clearly wrong. The answer lies with the pools of Blood flowing under Setsuna and Sojiro's bodies. Sojiro barely stood up as he looked at the man. A white feather floated to the ground. "You bastard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**ut furetur is latin for 'to steal' this translation might be wrong, but it's from google translate so sue them not me.**

**Hah...i wonder indeed what happened...**


	6. Chapter 5: Setsuna Dies! New ally

**I do not own negima.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sojiro, using a weapon called Acsalon went head to head with the enemy until he was almost defeated. Setsuna stepped in, and was provoked into using her Artifact.<em>

_Just was she cried out Adeat, the man brought out a strange Object and strange magic suddenly surrounded her._

* * *

><p><em>"ut furetur"<em> The man said smiling. "You have lost." Setsuna was shocked to see the strange magic, and then felt as if she was getting pulled. Soon she realized that her weapon was vanishing along with sudden pain. The magic soon enveloped her and she screamed. Sojiro tried to stop it, but an invisible force pushed him away. "Setsuna!" The object the man had slowly turned into a card shape. Sojiro looked closely and saw that it was an Artifact card. _Is it an Artifact he's using?!_

The man, seeming to read the thougths of Sojiro spoke as the Magic sowly leached away revealing Setsuna, who looked like she did before using her Artifact. A card fell next to her head. It was Blank. "This is not a Artifact. It is a device that allows me to 'Steal Artifacts'." Sojiro looked at the man, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Another thing about this, is that the Pactio she made with this card is Invalid. Like It Never even existed. Twisting the rules and laws of the Pactio System is what this device does." he explained.

Setsuna slowly and very weakly tried standing up. Her sword was used to helo hold herself up. "What did...you...do to...me?" she asked. Her voice sounding close to a dead person.

The man grinned again and showed her a Artifact card...Her's. But it was him on the card...not her. "The Pactio you made with your Ojou-sama is no more. When I stole it, the Pactio system was destabilized. The side effects as follows: Severe drain on the victim's Power which is why your almost dead. And the Victim is unable to perform anymore Pactios. Forever."

Setsuna clenched her teeth...She couldn't beat this guy without her Artifact...yet if she did it would get stolen...now she can't even preform another Pactio? What about.. "Wait! What happens to the Servant's Master?!"

The man looked at her. His grin chilled her bones. "Why, that's the other bad thing. In addition to what happens to the servant...The Master has half of their Soul taken away. Emotions...personality...even Memories."

"?!"

"Yes...Your Ojou-sama...is no longer the girl you once knew. Nothing but a Shell of her former self."

In Blind rage, Setsuna got up charging at the man. "I'm going to kill you!" her scream was murderous as she engaged the man.

He was completely calm about this. "I see...you'd go great lengths to kill the one who hurt your Ojou-sama..." he said as he blocked the numurous attacks from setsuna... "But..._Adeat: Takemikazuchi."_ He activated his newly stolen Artifact and Setsuna gasped. The man then said, "I shall send you to heaven." The man used setsuna's own artifact to cut her down. Her rage subsided as she realized what happend...she was cut down by the power that she once used...As she fell, she realized how high she was... Images of Konoka flashed through her mind. Tears fell from her eyes. _I'm sorry...Konoka..._ her eyes glazed over and she slammed into the ground.

Setsuna Sakurazaki. A Member of Ala Alba. One of the Strongest Heroes of the Magic World. Has Fallen.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH**

The man who was partner to the one who was battling Setsuna and Sojiro, Quindecim(which means fifteen) stood a small distance away from a oragned haired boy wearing blck which white strips and a long green scarf. This boy had two weapons capable of changing into Pistols... From his burnt left arm he guessed that the red gun fired Fire magic...the other gun fired Ki...and this boy was very skilled.

_che...this is stupid...this guy's power is way too high...I thought that we had all the people in Mahora and the Magic word scanned..._ looking at the mark on the boys clothes...he had never seen that symbol..course, then again he was a new guy to his own organization replacing a member who died somehow some two years ago. When they invaded Mahora, it was easy. But now he was facing someone maybe in his early twenties.

"Well now...your certainly easy compared to the higher-up guys." the man said. "Oh sorry, forgot to say who i was. Richard Takeshi. The guy who's going to Kick. Your. Asses."

Richard was suddenly in front of Quindecim, both of his weapons were in their sword form as a X mark slash was on Quindecim's body. Enraged Quindecim tried attacking him with his strange weapon again, which caused a Shockwave of Fire and Lighting. Quindecim's weapon looked like a sword in the shape of a Lighting Bolt. it was big and clumsy, not realy suited for fighting a Dual Blader like Richard.

"This is retarded...You shouldn't even be in this world...because of your species...Cat boy." Richard looked at him. "My Father was a Pure Human who married a magic world resident. I can actually come to the real world without having to enter a Artificial Body."

Quindecim clenched his teeth. This would be easy if the brat used his Artifact... Richard laughed. "If your waiting for some Artifact to steal, well your are wasting your time. I dont have one." he spoke as if he knew what Quindecim was trying to do..course his Partner's target was a member of the Ala Alba and they knew that they had Artifacts. But this man was different...how could he(richard) beat him without a Artifact? it was stupid since thats how it was supposed to be. They couldn't be defeated...

Quindecim attcked Richard and they went back into what had turned itno a pattern. they fight, talk, then fight again.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Sojiro looked at the body of Setsuna...she was just bearly hanging on from what he could tell. _This is bad.._ The man looked at her, and from what Sojiro could see is he figured that she wasnt dead yet.

"Oh wow...she really is alot like a certain person i know...Just wont die no matter how wounded they get..well with her kind i guess it's not surprising." He said this as he vinally touched ground and walked over. "I guess the shock of her friend's fate was more damaging..." .

"Guess I just need to cut her head off..." He stood over her and lifted the sword high.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Quindecim was slammed into a small mountain by Richards last attack. "Dammit!" Richard was actually impressed, this guy can handle being pushed around...the fact that all his attacks seemed to have been close to nullified...it must be some sort of ability that halves the damage taken...

"Geez...you are one tough bastard..." he commented. Quindecim laughed, "We were given supreme abilties compared to you by our lord. You wont find me easy to beat." Richard stood there as Quindecim laughed, "Im just simply stronger than you in terms of-" He soon found a red blade at the nap of his neck from the left. He jerked his head to the right and flipped landing about twenty feet from where he once was. Richard had closed the gap faster than he could have seen.

Blood trickled down his face since instead of the blade hitting his neck it slashed his face. "Crap...I meant to cut off your head..." Quindecim couldn't believe this...someone was out fighting him is terms of speed...not to mention that he has been unable to get even a stratch on Richard...maybe richard was his natural enemy? dual blades are very quick compared to his massive lightning bolt sword. Maybe this guy was just in fact stronger...but that made no sense. Their information was complete with all possible obsticals...what the hell is wrong here?!

Richard could see that Quindecim was beginning to lose it...Richard seemed to not know, but a glint in his eyes suggested otherwise. _It wont be long until it takes full effect...I managed to keep his attention away from my Sap spell..sooner or later that stupid magic of his will be drained enough for me to finish this...Course I feel that the other battle isn't going so well...I also feel a third person in the mix where that fight is...i better hurry._

Richard spun his blades and was ready to fight. "Lets go." Quindecim grinned, "Your gonna die this time." _not likely.._ They charged at each other and what came next was a flash of light and Quindecim noticed that Richard was already behind him. _When did he?_ two more wounds on his body were visible and blood splattered all over the ground. _impossible..._ Richard turned around and jumped into the air to administer the killing blow. "Damn you!" Quindecim screamed. Then, a shadow appeared and richard was forced to Dodge an oncoming attack. _Oh now what?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm...I wonder if i made the right move in killing off Setsuna...it'll be a while to find out what happened. <strong>

**Setsuna's fate will be revealed in Chapter 7. XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Souske

**Now time to see whats going on in that world the survivors on Mahora saw...**

**I do not own Negima.**

* * *

><p>In a World that could only be described as a wasteland, Negi Springfield was chained up in special bindings and a room and sealed his powers to the point where he was less than a ordinary Human... His eyes still held fire but his body was almost like a dried up person..but of course he spent the last few weeks in here without food or water. He was surprised that he lasted this long..but then again it was all because of that particular ability he had gained after the Magia Erebia reconstructed his body and soul which gave him the deathlessness of a vampire.. Which surprised the leader of these Lizard men greatly when Negi was hard to fight..<p>

The Only reason why Negi was here...was because he had surrendered after they threatened to kill everyone in Mahora.. Underhanded tactics..but effective when Negi saw Lizard men ready to kill the students who had no idea what was going on... He could have just kept going but he knew there was no way he coud have saved them all...and a telepathic message for Evangeline told him to stand down for now as Setsuna and konoka were going to the magic world to get some backup since it seemed that Mahora was inside of a Barrier that Closed it off from the outside.

And now here he was, chained up. But sooner or later he could tell that they had been using Mahora students as slaves, since he heard the cries of the girls and the shouting of the boys...this situation was ten times worse than the School Field trip and the magic world combined...even the threat of the Mage of the Beginning wasn't this horrid.

He had suffered watching the strange enemy take away the Artifacts of several of his students...Makie, Ako, Yuna and Akira to name some...they had almost died and he felt a strong surge every time it happened..he was told that they would never be able to preform another Pactio, and because of that he was also slowly starting to lose parts of his own soul...But because he had so many contracts, only small bits have been leaving him. Which is why they are gathering all of Class 3-A.

The leader, who called himself Souske met with Negi many times to mock him. But eventually the leader got bored.

Speaking of said leader, look who enters.. "Oh great...come in for another chat?" he said threateningly.

Souske laughed it off. "Ah, I don't seem to recall you being like this..What if you students saw you now.." His strange weapon, a Katana was on his hip. That weapon...it was an unreal weapon. When he hit one spot once, it was actually hit dozens of times...he experienced that when he got hit quite a lot from one swing...Course Negi didn't know what it was, and Souske never cared to talk about it.

"Anyway, i bring news; My followers have found Setsuna and Konoka...We have managed to steal Setsuna's artifact. have you felt anything slip away?"

"What are you saying? I didn't feel anything." But what he said...wait... "You don't mean.."

"Konoka-chan looks lot like a doll now...Shame really, I really hoped Setsuna-san would have used the Artifact she got from you..but I guess being so used to using the other one...Guess it was only a matter of time."

Negi's power seemed to explode in the wake of his anger... Souske was impressed that he broke through the binding's sealing.. "Oh..I made you mad huh? Oh well. Pains me to say that's it's only your fault that this happened.." Negi's screams could be heard as souske walked out of the room, which soon turned into sobbing.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

As Souske exited, a Girl in a lab coat..maybe no older than 18 was leaning against the wall opposite of the room that souske just exited. She had green eyes and pink hair. And she didnt look happy. "Can I ask that you not torture my Patient so much? it's hard enough to tend to the kids who have been getting abused as they work as it is. I don't need you, the leader, assisting in it."

Sousuke chuckled, "Do not worry, Your now the Chief Doctor for nothing. Your above even Hashmal in the field. Even the idea of Crashing the Pactio system was a stroke of genius on your part, Hecate."

"Don't flatter me you bastard.." she said coldly. Her expression was then blank. "You do know what happens if our people use _That_ too much." she stated. Sousuke nodded. "Yes...I trust you have been watching The Fight in China?" She nodded. "That moron is going to wind up dead before he gets back to base..using a Stolen Artifact to much before it's sealing is complete will cause grievous problems for the user..It won't be reversed, only it'll just Absorb the user's Soul if he or she is not strong enough to hold it...he was only supposed to steal it then come back so I can configure it to his Soul Setting...But the Idiot went and used it anyway.."

Souske nodded. "Yes...A Great tool, but it's side effects are truly scary..."

"And a pain in the ass to reverse.." she added. Souske then walked away saying, "Prepare to recive those two idiots, they might get in bad condition." he left the ward and she shook here head, "Things have just gotten more complicated..."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **H

Hecate entered Negi's cell room on the other side of the glass. She checked his vitals amazed that he was able to last this long. She was placed in charge of Negi's health for a while now. It was nice to treat the people from Mahora, since they were a better source of conversation than the jerks she was part of.. She had actually ogtten time to know Negi and listen to his story. Many of the other members where thinking that she had gone all chummy with the enemy...which wasn't far off from the truth. But they wouldn't say that to her face, since she was Number 3 in the group.

"My god...I swear I'm going to kill them..." she mused as she opened up a small case.. Negi looked up, he seemed to be in a mess with all that happened..course this was just a cycle, he'll sooner or later come back with those fiery eyes, and she continued on, "Your mental state is something to behold thats for sure...Dealing with the pressure..and now that the cause of your pain is right here talking to you and you dont make a peep.."

"Thats because i know you didn't do it out of your own free will.." his words startled her causing her to blush lightly after looking at his face. "Shut up.." she shook her head. "Anyway, as usual your acting skills are superb..Your condition is still okay since you have that damn ability.." Negi smirked weakly, "it wont last much longer though, its really getting to me.."

She sighed, "Just do as I say and you can get out of here faster...Your friends on the other side have been taking out our army for a while." She closed up her Case after placing all the equipment back in it. She went to the door and paused, "It also seems that you have other allies..." Negi looked up but Hecate had already left the room.

He was hopeful that all this would turn around..Course the tables have already turned when he sent Setsuna and Konoka away. he could only smile.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Souske stood in the shadow of the hallway with another Member of their group watching Hecate leave the room. "It's such a waste to do this...But it has to be done." he looked to the other man, "Hashmal, the time will come to use her will it not?"

Hashmal nodded, "Oh yes, we almost have everything ready...but really..do we have to use her for _That Thing?_ It's hard to think that Hecate is compatible with it."

"it's because of her Birth that this will be possible. _Genesis_ Will soon be completed, all we need is the Artifacts and Negi Springfield's Soul to integrate into it after placing _Her_ in there."

Hashmal nodded, "What of that _Thing_ buzzing around?"

Souske showed a wicked grin. "It wont be long until we find the User...then she will fall just like the others..." Souske turned and walked away, a sly smile appeared on Hashmal's face. "Heheh...ahahaha...Understood, Souske-sama..."

Someone stood in front of Souske and asked, "Where are you going?"

Souske seemed to ignore the person as he walked right by but he said, "I'm going to pay a visit to Jack Rakan." the person who asked the question was a little shocked. "Isn't it too early?"

Souske stopped and looked at the person. "It's the perfect time, prepare for the Plan, Het." he then vanished in a strange Black murky power that served as his teleportation.

"Is that smart I wonder?" Het said to himself..

* * *

><p><strong>The seemingly powerful Souske plans to visit the Legendary Jack Rakan...what could happen when these two clash?<strong>

**Question time.**

**Souske Vs Jack Rakan**

**who will win?**

**Next chapter: More Allies.**


	8. Chapter 7: Wins and Losses

**Finally after several long months i have actually updated this!**

**Anyway, as usual i had to do a ton of editing because this file was made after chapter 5 was and it was kinda messy so..yeah in truth this chapter is the reason(not counting work) why i havent updated anything lately, but the other stories will get updated at some point or another.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 8 after a long long wait XD**

**Note; the characters of negima and the series i do not own, All OC's are mine while half of them are based off character from an TBRPG i play on a forum.**

* * *

><p>It was slow motion, Sojiro stood and ran to defend Setsuna as the man slashed downward. Then suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the man's wrist. Both were shocked at this, the man turned his head to the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?".<p>

The newcomer holding Quattuordecim's wrist was a girl maybe around 15 or 16. She has light brown hair, Red eyes and..cat ears? Sojiro didn't know what to make of this. Anyway, the girl was wearing a brown magicians cloak that hid what she was wearing. Sojiro thought she could be one of Quattuordecim's allies but he figured from said person's reaction she wasn't..so who was it? When the Girl didn't respond Quattuordecim pulled away from her jumpng back sliding on the ground backwards a few yards. The girl still held up her hand and stared at him with those red eyes.

Quattuordecim had his arm up looked at it, it felt like she broke his wrist just now before turning his attention back to her. _She broke my wrist...how in the hell?_ the girl let her arm down slowly as if she just now registered that he wasn't in her grasp. Angered, Quattuordecim held the blade of the stolen artifact with his good arm. "I Asked who the hell are you?!" The girl whinced.

"Who am I?" she said. "who are you to be so arrogant?" she asked. Quattuordecim and Sojiro just now noticed that she had a weapon on her back..it was a giant Shiriken.

_Hold on...That can't be Kaede...She is still hiding in mahora...who the hell is this?_

"You seem to be troubled..So i'll enlighten you." she said grabbing the Giant weapon off the strap that held it onto her back. "I'm a member of Amaterasu: Sophia Takeshi." She threw the weapon and it spun at Quattuordecim's head at high speeds. he smirked and ducked,

"As if this would-" he was cut off when he saw a second massive Shiriken below the one she threw. _When did she?!_ he jumped keeping between both shuriken. As they went past him a foot met with the left side of his face. _Dammit.. _unable to react Sophia kicked him and sent him into a outcropping of big rocks hard enough for the rocks to crack.

Sojiro was in awe..was there that much of a gap? but he didn't take much time because Setsuna was close to dying. Sophia jogged over to Sojiro and bent down to check him. "I was only able to surprise him eough to buy some time. Geez Yu-ahem-Sojiro, I didn't think you'd get this beat up.." _Yusuke?_ that confused Sojiro a little...what did this girl say? before he could ask she was rolling Setsuna on her back already trying to mend the wounds.

"Holy shit...your soo damn lucky I got here in time Setsuna..." as she healed Setsuna's semi-glazed eyes looked up at her..

"Tak-e-shi..san?"

"Keep quiet..I'm trying to work here..." from the looks of it they knew each other..

"Kono-chan?" she said painfully.

Sophia nodded, "She's fine, someone else already picked her up." Setsuna then passed out.

Sojiro just now noticed that the pain was subsiding. The newcomer seemed to know what he was thinking. "I have already casted a first aid spell on you. The reason why she's getting better treatment is because-" the rock outcropping exploded shocking both Sophia and Sojiro

Quattuordecim stood there with blood dripping from multiple wounds.. "You...caught me off guard.." off guard? were his defenses down?..is that why he is wounded like that?.

"You should know never to let your guard down on the battlefield." This was bad, Setsuna had to be healed...and Sophia didn't have time to fight Quattuordecim and heal Setsuna... this is bad..

Quattuordecim laughed like a madman, as if all reason has left him, "I'm going to purge you!" He launched himself towards them. When he got close enough he attacked Sophia. she closed her eyes waiting for the blade to hit her, but there was a clang. She slowly opened here eyes. Quattuordecim's weapon was stopped by another. She saw a Black feather float by her head as she looked up at whoever it new guy was. Her face held shock, but it was soon turned to annoyance. "What the hell took you so long?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

><p>A man in grey was standing in the air watching the entire exchange. He did not expect someone like Richard(he didnt know his name) to show up. This was a case of bad planning. He was sure that they had all the targets and any people who were considered as a threat were listed by the thousand of spies he had in this world and the Magic world. maybe it's possible that he didn't strengthen his army's Armor enough to count for sudden attacks from sudden people...But even if someone was powerful enough..they shouldn't be able to defeat them...and now this man who popped up out of nowhere is killing one of his allies...<p>

But he then remembered. This man was fighting one of the weaker members of his organization. "If I seem to recall...these two here are the weakest members...so it's only natural that they would meet someone that could actually deal damage to them...May this be a lesson for your arrogance." of course, he was too stubborn to admit that there were in fact people strong enough to break the _Aarmor_..like that Jack Rakan.. _Ultimate rule breaker..But I guess thats why Souske-sama is our leader.._

He could sense the odd power that was used to Steal Setsuna's artifact...it was still pretty creepy to feel that sensation. All thanks to their wonderful Scientist who was able to create something that would crash the pactio system so easily. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. Course...he didn't know what to make of the other person who was stopping Quattuordecim from killing Setsuna...and the appearance of yet another.

The man didn't know what to make of this at all..the situation was completely out of hand now that three wild cards have come before the two members.. he shook his head. He could tell that Quindecim, the one fighting the oranged haired boy, was losing..he had to do something about that, he would also have to call in someone the retreive Quattuordecim or else he's going to get killed as well.

The man pulled out a communicator, "Het it's me. Yeah, our guys are having a hard time. they got strong allies with them. No, there's no information on them. Hasmal needs to strengthen the D.S after he compiles the data that Quattuordecim and Quindecim's Bodies retrieved. Yes, get to the location of Quattuordecim using the portal. i'll be going to hold Quindecim's hand. Thank you, I'm counting on you Het."

he hung up. The names of the people in his group were so strange...oh well. He vanished.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

><p>Before, Richard had the finishing blow, but he was forced to dodge an attack from behind and he shundoed a dozen or so yards away to create distance. He looked very closely at the new arrival, and the weapon the man held looked very familiar when... <em>ah hell<em>. "I didn't think one of the Big bosses would come out so soon..." The man wore a Grey coat like Quindecim's black one. The man looked at Richard with a puzzled expression. "What makes you think i'm one of the higher ups?"

Richard's face was more puzzled. "Um..cause your..Oh whatever. Anyway, did you come to fight also?"

The man shook his head, "It is inadvisable to fight you right now. The element of surprise is not in our favor..and with your reinforcements already here, we are at a disadvantage."

Richard smirked, "so your going to run away?"

Sentinel shook his head. "It is a Strategic move for us to leave. the time we fight is yet far off."

"Why wait?" Richard then attacked with a wave of fire. he waited for the smoke to clear out and saw that they had escaped.. "dammit!" Richard tried sensing them but to no avail...they were gone. _They must have used their Portal to get away...dammit._

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

><p>Sojiro didnt know what to make of this scene...sure, it was great that they got more help, but the fact that this man had stopped Quattuordecim's attack with his bare hand...it was pretty intense.<p>

Shocked at this new arrival, Quattuordecim backed of..or more like the figure pushed him back with great force. "Takeshi-san, you may be one of our strongest, but next time make sure the enemy is K.O'ed or dead.'

"You know I couldn't do that." she retorted.

"Then next time wait for someone to cover you. Anyway, Konoe-san has been picked up..we are a tad too late as you can see." the man stated bluntly.

Now Sojiro noticed that he was holding something..it was Konoka. He had somehow got Konoka from wherever she was and picked her up. If that weren't strange..this man, he is a Crow demon thats for sure, but he only has One White Wing. his hair was white and his eyes were red. But his over all appearance looked slightly familiar. Sojiro at this point was trying to stand up.

"Don't move you moron." the man said. "Your _current _power has reached it's limit right now. Don't go and kill yourself now."

Quattuordecim by now registered what was going on.. _He was able to stop my attack..with his hand no less.._

The man then layed Konoka down softly next to Setsuna and said to Sophia, "I'll end this right now." now this was strange, the man summoned a Sword out of thin air almost. As he pulled it out the Blade made a sound like the screeching of an Owl and he walked towards Quattuordecim at a slow pace.

Now suddenly, Quattuordecim's instinct to run away was overpowering his brain to stay and fight. This man was worlds apart from him..His presence was ceratinly not of this world... "What the hell are you?"

The man said nothing as he put his left foot on the ground and vanished. Quattuordecim then started to looked around and noticed something behind him. The man was standing behind his with his back facing Quattuordecim. The man then said, "Rest in Peace."

And just like that, Quattuordecim's body suddenly collapsed with Blood splattering everywhere. Quattuordecim's lower Body had been completely cut from his torso.. "No...way-* Gack!* " blood came from his mouth and his Body fell in two pieces.

The man sheathed his sword as Sojiro could only stare. _So fast...I wasn't even able to see it.._ The sheer speed and attack was god-like. not many people could move that fast.

Then a new voice filled the air. "Oh damn...I was too late." it said in a mocking tone. Suddenly Quattuordecim's body was being enveloped by a strange Black magic. the man who spoke landing right next to it and knelt.

"My god..the D.S was completely shattered...no wonder this happened..oh well makes for interesting test subject." he stood and said, "I applaud you for doing this..Now i can make sure theres no defects yes?" then the black soon started to cover him as well.

Sojiro tried standing up, "Don't get up fool." said the man. "You are in no condition to be moving around." The man looked at the newcomer.

"Tell your Leader that Amaterasu is coming for you."

"I'll pass along your message good sir." The man, along with Quattuordecim body, vanished. Sojiro then fell to the ground unconscious.

The mans voice then said, "Oh hell...he's out."

* * *

><p><strong>Old Note; Because i kinda suck at writing character appearances, i'm just going to get some images from Google and put them in a chapter labled 'Special: Cast of Characters' at some point in the future..<strong>

**Till next time, later. oh yeah, please review XD**

**New note: stil plan on doing what the old note says XD Also after this chapter the organization Amaterasu will be changed in newer chapters.**

**Also i may not have gotten all the stuff i wanted to change so...this chapter was a tad rushed and may not be that great but hey, it's a chapter ya? XD**


End file.
